


Not Yet

by SafariChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Just a random idea I had, one shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafariChan/pseuds/SafariChan
Summary: Gaara had just got Shukaku extracted from him and he found himself in a strange place with a spiritual person. The song I used is "No Second Chance." By: Blackmore's Night.I don't own the song or any one from Naruto.





	Not Yet

"Whose hand is this? What is this my hand" said Gaara looking down at his hand. "I wonder have I come to be needed by anyone?" Gaara closes his hand.

"What is that? Me?" He stares at the figure before him.

"That is the me who wanted to be needed by someone, Why did I want that to come about? Why?"

The figure moves closer to him. "Why do I want this? Those eyes, that nose, that mouth, Why is that Gaara? Why? I was inside that, no, what I was originally?" Gaara blinks his eyes.

"It just shared a consciousness with me. What is it originally?" The figure moves farther and father away from Gaara.

"A mere small sensation," said Gaara.

The figure of himself disappears. Gaara looks at his hand again. He blinks twice before he looks up at were the figure was. "Did anyone loved me?" he asks himself.

He knew that his siblings cared about him, but did they love him he wasn't sure. Then Gaara hears someone humming. He looks around but saw nothing. There was no one around. "Where is that humming coming from?"

Gaara walks towards the sound. He could hear it getting louder, but he still saw nothing. He stops walking and starts running. "It's getting louder I must be closes," he said.

Now he could hear it as clear as day, but still noting was to be seen. "Was I just hearing things?" he asks.

He turns around to walk back. Then he saw a willow tree with someone underneath it. Gaara now hears a female voice singing under the tree. Gaara slowly moves closer. He is now five feet away from the tree. He just stands there listing to the female sing. The song she was singing was sinking into Gaara's heart. She didn't seem to notice he was there. So Gaara moves two feet closer to her.

  


My diamond clouded over were it is to shine my light

The day keeps running faster to the arms of night

Stitches on the tapestry say everything in time will

Find it's way home again and I'm tired of crying

No second chances don't knock on my door

There won't be any answer I won't be here no more

And this house we had together might still be in it's place

But the rest of this is much to hard to face

There will be no second chance

All the moments hours we spend walking on the beach

We gazed about the stars I swear they were is our reach

Time it went on and it they ran so fast like you never gone

Into the past

No second chances don't knock on my door

There won't be any answer I won't be here no more

And this house we had together might still be in it's place

But the rest of this is much to hard to face

There will be no second chance

And now my diamond clouded over were it is to shine my light

And the day keeps running faster to the arms at night

Stitches on the tapestry say everything in time

Will find it's way home again and I'm tired of crying

No second chances don't knock on my door

There won't be any answer I won't be here no more

This house we had together might still be in it's place

But the rest of this is much to hard to face

There be no second chance

  


Gaara in now standing under the tree and he sees the person that was singing now is humming.

She was sitting with her back leaning against the tree like she was using it to support her up. She was looking down at her feet. She is wearing a white kimono with lavender flowers design on the top and bottom. She had lavender eyes with no pupils and long strait light brown hair that goes down to her knees. She had a beautiful smile at least Gaara thought it was beautiful.

"I could get lost in her eyes," Gaara thinks to himself. He walks up to her. She just keeps on humming. Gaara opens his mouth to talk but before he could say anything.

"Hello, Gaara, you are early," she said.

She was now looking at Gaara still smiling. Gaara blinks with his mouth still open. She giggles. Gaara snaps out of his trace and shakes his head and closes his mouth.

"My name is, Hotaru," she said.

Gaara just nodes his head. "You know who I am," said Gaara.

"I know everything," said Hotaru.

Hotaru pats the ground next to her. "Come sit," she said.

Gaara stares at her for a bit before he decides to sit next to her. "It won't be long now," said Hotaru looking up.

Gaara faces her. "What do you mean? What did you mean when you said I am early?" asks Gaara.

Hotaru faces Gaara. Her eyes are now white. "Not yet." Was the only thing she said.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. (If he had one to rise.) Gaara looks around. "Where am I?" he asks.

"No where, you are no where," hummed Hotaru.

Gaara looks at her. She was still facing him. Her eyes are now yellow. Gaara points to her. "Why do your eyes keep changing color?" he asks.

Hotaru lets out a soft laugh. "They always do that," she said.

She then turns her head and looks up. "Soon it will happen soon," said Hotaru.

Gaara looks around again. Then he looks back at Hotaru. She looks back at him. Her eyes are now orange."I know I am dead," said Gaara.

He looks down and hugs his knees. "Is this heaven or hell?" asks Gaara.

Hotaru places a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Not yet," she said again.

Gaara looks at her. He looks into her green eyes. He saw a field full of flowers and a willow tree on a hill in her eyes. Gaara blinks and he sees the ocean in her eyes. Gaara notice that her eyes are now blue. "Gaara!" someone yells.

Gaara head jerks up. He looks around. "Now is the time," said Hotaru.

She looks up. "Gaara!" Someone was yelling his name but, who?

The tree fades away along with Hotaru. Gaara jumps up. "Wait!" he yelled reaching for her.

Hotaru looks at him with her silver eyes. "You can go back now," she said.

"Come with me please," said Gaara.

Hotaru looks down. "Please," say Gaara.

Kneeling beside her. She looks at him. Her smile is now gone. "I can't," she said.

"We will meet again," she said looking down.

Gaara stares at her. The tree is now gone but Hotaru is still here. She is now humming and smiling. Her lavender eyes look like they were glowing. Gaara stands up and Hotaru stares to fade away again. "No!" yelled Gaara.

He holds his hand down to her. "You are loved," said Hotaru before she fades away completely.

Gaara stares at the place she just was "Gaara!"

"Who is it? Who are you calling?" Gaara looks down at his opened hand.

"Whose hand is this?" Gaara close his hand

"Oh it's just my hand again...Me?" He sees himself again but younger wearing his gourd kneeling down and crying.

"Me. Who am I? I'm..."

A hand touches his shoulder. He looks up tears coming down his face and covering his eyes. He sees Naruto looks at him and smiling. "Gaara," Naruto said.

"Naruto," said Gaara.

Gaara looks around and see that he is surrounding by people from Suna and some from Konoha. "This is," he said shock.

"Everyone was rushing just to save you," said Naruto.

Gaara then realize what Hotaru meant when she said 'Not yet.' "You sure cause us a lot of trouble," said Naruto jokingly.

Gaara looks at Naruto still surprise. "Damn right, you're just a little brother causing me all kinds of worries," said Gaara's only brother Kankuro.

Gaara looks at his brother. "Jeez, what's with you two, talking so big," said Gaara's only sister Temari.

"Gaara's the Kazekage remember? So don't be giving him any lip," said Temari.

Kankuro and Naruto glare at her. "You're both just little grunts," she said.

Temari push Naruto out of the way and looks at her youngest brother. "Gaara how are you?" she asks.

Gaara tries to stand up. "You shouldn't move too suddenly, your body's stiffness hasn't quite gone away yet, after all," she said.

Some people were running towards Gaara saying they will protect him or something like that. Temari stops them. Now Gaara realize that Hotaru was right he is loved. He smiles for the first time since he was a child. Gaara finds out that Chiyo gives up her life to bring his back. He stands up with the help of Naruto and walk over to Sakura who was holding Chiyo. "Everyone send your prayers to Chiyo-Baa Sama," said Gaara.

Now everyone is in Suna they just buried Chiyo and they are all standing around her grave. Naruto and everyone else from Konoha were getting ready to leave. "See ya," said Kankuro.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Gaara and Naruto stare at each other. "I guess this is when you normally shake hands and part ways, but I'm bad at that kind of thing," said Naruto, scratching his face and looking down.

Gaara held up his hand showing Naruto he wants to shake his hands. Naruto just stares at him. Gaara uses some sand to left up Naruto's hand and they both shake hands. When Naruto and them left. Gaara saw Hotaru sitting on Chiyo's grave with Chiyo standing next to her. They both smiled and Chiyo nodes. Then they both vanish, Gaara smiles.

****THE END** **

 

 


End file.
